


Don't Hide

by chatnoirwritings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoirwritings/pseuds/chatnoirwritings
Summary: She knew this could be the start of something good, and you could feel it. Though you didn’t know what your next steps should be.





	Don't Hide

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for @caplansteverogers disney challenge on Tumblr.

“You’re staring again.” Wanda told you and you immediately looked away. “You should tell her.”

Since Brunnhilde had arrived with Thor and Loki, you had felt attracted to her. You really loved being with her, and you had been friends since the moment Thor had introduced you two.

You were afraid, though, as you didn’t know how to tell her your real feelings. Wanda had been encouraging you to confess, but something in the way Brunnhilde would act sometimes stopped you. 

“You are staring at her.” Loki pointed to where you stood.

Brunnhilde didn’t pay him any attention as she was getting ready for her daily morning training. Loki smirked, not caring about her ignoring him. He continued anyway.

“You surely think I don’t see it. You are just pretending to be adjusting your bag.”

Burnnhilde continued picking up her things and putting them inside the bag that laid on the table. However, her gaze turned towards you again, finding you talking to Wanda in the kitchen. Seeing you made her feel it, that warm feeling which would only appear in your presence.

But there also stood a really unpleasant feeling. Loki moved from behind her and stood next to her, blocking her view from the kitchen. His smirk didn’t disappear from his face.

“It would be a pity if someone would set out to steal your girl.” He paused. “Really.”

The Valkyrie left her bag on the floor with a puff and turned to him. 

“If you dare touch her…” Her threat was never finished though.

“She is coming here”, Loki said.

And she changed her expression immediately and smiled at you.

“Nilde!” You affectionately called her as you left the kitchen to meet her in the common room.

And Loki snorted before leaving you two alone.

“Y/N!” She said. “How’re you doing?”

“I’m good!” You sing-sang. “I just wanted to talk to you. Before you left for the gym”

“Well, here I am.”

You stood awkwardly in front of her, though her smile encouraged you. “I…”

The Valkyrie had always been patient with you, even when she had been helping you train. She waited, as she knew you needed your time sometimes.

You looked up at her and spoke.

“This afternoon… Would you like to go out with me? The two of us.”

Her surprise was evident. She had never had a lot of chances to go outside with you, it had always been in group and for a purpose. And she would really like going out with you, just the two of you.

“But it’s ok if you have other plans!” You interrupted her thoughts.

It seemed her surprise might have mislead you. And she planned to fix it right now.

“No! I mean, no, I don’t have plans.” Valkyrie said. “Of course I want to go with you”

Your face lighted up again and smiled brightly at her. “Of course!” You almost shouted. “We could go to the mall later”

Valkyrie only found herself agreeing with everything you would say. “It sounds fantastic.”

 

* * *

 

 

The date hadn’t been so “fantastic”, however, as the following days something changed in your relationship. To this point, you doubted it could be called a date or not, you didn’t know what the Valkyrie thought about it.

Something was wrong, you could tell. You had been so sure this date would determine your relationship with her, but now, there you were, telling Wanda you had done something bad and you were still unaware of it.

“Maybe I’ve read it wrong.” You told her. “Maybe it’s just friendship.”

Wanda felt something was wrong too, because she was sure you two were meant to be more than friends. She had seen the way Brunnhilde would look at you, and she could tell that was love. Though, the days that had followed your date, the Valkyrie had distanced herself from you.

She remembered your happiness when you arrived from the mall that day, and it did make no sense at all.

 

_You had been strolling along the many shops in the mall, side by side, talking about silly things. The whole trip had been about having fun together. Like that moment in the toy shop, when you had wanted to buy that enormous fluffy bear, it had covered you completely as you hug it._

_Brunnhilde had been watching you at that moment, and when you had invited her to join you, she had not hesitated and let you make her hug the bear too. Having her there with you had moved you deeply._

_“What’s wrong?”, she had asked when felt your change in your body language._

_You had continued hugging the bear, but the Valkyrie had moved away to see you shaking your head._

_“It’s nothing”, you had answered. “I’m just happy”._

_And, at that moment, you could swear you had seen the same happiness in her, as she had moved against you, hugging you instead of the bear, and had felt her kiss on the top of your head._

_“Don’t scare me like that”, you had heard her mumbling._

Brunnhilde had distanced herself from you, although you could tell she wanted the opposite. You could see it in her eyes. And that was why you were in front of her in the middle of the gym, the place she had decided to stay in for almost all time.

“Brunnhilde.” She flinched, you used her whole name. “Do you want to go to the ice-cream parlour down the street?”

She had been kicking a boxing sandbag mercilessly when you had arrived and had stopped the moment she heard you. Slowly, she turned around and faced you.

You could feel your heartbeat quicken as she approached and waited there for her next words. You had tried to ask her out again, to make sure she wanted the same. You looked at her eyes, looking for an answer as she remained silent. But you didn’t like what you saw in them.

“Y/N”, she finally said. “I… I’m sorry, but today I’m busy”.

You felt coldness invade you. You had just wanted to keep you hope alive, but now… You forced a smile, and decided not to insist.

“Oh… OK…”

Your fake smile faltered, you didn’t feel like smiling anymore. The Valkyrie saddened at your breaking hopes.

And that afternoon was the last time you would follow her.

 

* * *

 

 

Shutting yourself from the world wasn’t a good approach, but for this moment you just didn’t care. It had been a week since last time you had talked to the Valkyrie, and you couldn’t forget the expression you saw that day. Why did she looked at you like that? It was fine if she didn’t like you back, wasn’t it? You would overcome this, sure, but, then, why was it hurting even more?

You laid on your bed and looked at the dark ceiling. It really hurt to be rejected like that, you had been so sure she would return your feelings. You could still feel the subtle touches of her hand against yours during your walk through the mall, but now you could only feel that single tear falling down.

And that was when Loki entered. The soft knocking on your door was unmistakable and you sat down on your bed waiting for him to come in, as you knew he would do it anyway.

Loki knew what he would find in your room. He had been witnessing the sour attitude of the Valkyrie these days and knew it had something to do with you. It wasn’t like he wanted to help you two, but he couldn’t stand Brunnhilde’s behaviour. So here he was, helping you leave this  _poor_   _state_  of yours.

“What?” You asked when noticed his gaze.

“I believe there is a past issue that is making the Valkyrie act this way.” Loki wasn’t going to beat around the bush.

You narrowed your eyes. You didn’t know if you should trust him. 

“What do you mean?”

Then, Loki moved forward, letting the door closed again as he walked towards your bed. You kept looking at him, still suspicious.

“I think I should show you then.” He only said.

And what he immediately did left you speechless. You couldn’t even register his intentions when he moved his hand almost imperceptibly and put its palm against your forehead.

And then, you saw it. That battle, the battle Loki had seen that time in Sakkar when he had fought Brunnhilde. You vacillated for a moment, not knowing if you should see it, but he made you witness it anyway.

“This must be why she is afraid.” He explained once he pushed his hand away.

Those images left you stop for a moment before you took your leave. After thinking about it, you stood up and almost run through the corridor, not answering Loki’s unnecessary question. “Where are you going?” Of course he knew.

You run and didn’t think of anything else. It wasn’t till you found Brunnhilde’s room when you stopped to study your next step. It didn’t matter, anyway, as the Valkyrie had sensed a strong noise from the other side of her door, which made her go and open it in order to investigate its source.

Her surprise matched yours. You didn’t expect your reunion to happen so fast and, therefore, you didn’t know what to say.

“Y/N? What’s th…the matter?” Brunnhilde said nervously. 

You looked into her eyes, waiting for latent answers. 

She looked at you too, surprise mixed with something else.

And you decided to stop overthinking it. 

“I… I’m sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?” She questioned.

“Loki… He…”

After those words, she flinched, expecting the worst.

“Come.” She invited you and closed the door behind. She hoped the safety of her room would make you calm.

“He just… He has showed me what happened to you.” You looked away, not wanting to know what she was thinking.

You took her silence as a cue to continue.

“I know I shouldn’t have but… he…”

Brunnhilde sighed and moved to sit down on a small sofa next to her window. You only followed her. “It’s fine”, she said after a moment.

You looked at her again as you stood in front of her. “But…” She didn’t let you continue.

“Maybe I should’ve told you instead of Low-key.”

When she looked up, you could finally see it again. “I owe you some explanation”

You smiled and shook your head. She really needn’t. And the moment felt right for you, as if everything was fine.

“I love you”, you said.

And her widened eyes matched yours. Maybe it was too soon.

She stood up and met your standing form. You were starting to misunderstand her silence again.

Becase she was just observing you.

“I…” You continued your  _monologue._ “Are you…” You were really nervous. “ **Are you scared of love**?”

This question of yours might have brought her back, as her next movement was as surprising as your own love confession.

She blinked once, twice, and smiled brightly at you. She moved closer, so much closer that you could feel her, and her lips, they really were welcomed.

You immediately hugged her tightly, and let her deepen the kiss. Her lips moved smoothly, as if learning an unknown territory. You kissed her back with the same intensity, and she put her arms around your waist. You moaned at the feeling.

You couldn’t stop kissing her, so when she broke the kiss, your lips followed her, trying to continue it. She laughed, but didn’t let you. “Please…”

She laughed again and shook her head. You were still hugging each other, you hadn’t changed that position. It just felt right.

“Ah!” You shouted surprised.

Brunnhilde hoisted you up slightly and tightened her embrace. You laughed with her.

And finally she said it.

“I love you. I won’t be scared anymore.”

And Valkyrie locked her lips to yours again.


End file.
